Island's Saviors
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: Inside the castle, the koopa laughed hysterically. It was working! He, Bowser no, Prince Bowser was transforming Yoshi Island into a story book! The perfect revenge for his parents.
1. Prophecy of the Yoshis

Island's Saviors

Out of the blue the island fell,

darkened by an evil spell.

The blink of an eye was all it took

and the island became a story book.

The super happy tree vanished, too

and the once happy Yoshis began to stew.

Only Baby Bowser could be so mean,

to ruin the happy Yoshis' dream.

The island had paid an awful cost,

for the Super Happy Tree was lost.

Elsewhere on the pop-up isle,

some Yoshi eggs survived the trial.

The spotted eggs in that nest

would soon face Baby Bowser's test.

One by one they began to hatch,

six little Yoshis - a perfect batch.

They scratched their heads and looked around.

Some even tried to pound the ground.

Sadness darkened every Yoshis' face.

It should have been a Super Happy place.

They quickly saw the problem at hand

required a cunning Yoshi plan.

'If we grow Super Happy,' they thought,

'we'll spoil Bowser's evil plot.

Their mission then was crystal clear.

They had to go and spread the cheer!

So it was, they all agreed,

to rescue the Super Happy Tree.

They set out to follow the trail of fruit

to find where the Super Happy Tree had taken root.

One Yoshi wondered, as he bounced,

can Baby Bowser be trounced?

"We'll stay together," the others cried

"and stomp his Baby Bowser hide!"

By eating fruit and having fun

the deed would surely soon be done.

And so the Yoshis' quest began,

to find the tree and save the land.

Just turn the page and you will see

how happiness grows on a tree...

Prophecy of the Yoshis'

Into to 'Yoshi's Story'

You know what, it took me like ten minutes you write this down. Those words go fast and you can't slow them down!

Tails: That's because they weren't meant to be copied!

YY: Hush! *chucks muse out the window* Now, I own noting aside from... well... nothing. It all belongs to Nintendo. Oh well.


	2. Storybook

Island's Saviors

In the middle of the Western Mobius ocean lies an island. Floating in the water, one would not think anything special about it, but on this island live the rarest of all creatures. The Yoshi. These dinosaur-like creatures are very smart. Their young can think and talk like adults just after they hatch from their spotted eggs.

Always having been very friendly, the Yoshi have allowed the presence of such creatures as Shy-Guys and Koopas on their island. But this was many generations ago, before the horrible creature known as Bowser was born. But we shall get to that soon enough. Now is the story of the nine Yoshi that saved their homeland...

"Y'all know I'm just sayin' this fer yer own good. There's somethin' 'bout that man that unnerves me."

A rainbow colored Yoshi turned to the brown one. "You just don't like him because he isn't a Yoshi! I'm tired of hearing things like that!"

"Lita! I'm not sayin' that! Yer puttin' words in mah mouth!"

"Bonnie, I love this man. I don't care what anyone thinks!"

The brown creature, Bonnie, took a deep breath. "Look, Lita," she said soothingly. "I know ya love 'im -- I'm not agains' that. I'm just sayin' ya should be careful. There's somethin' in 'is eyes that makes me shiver. I don' wanna see you get hur', ya know that."

Lita, the 'Living Rainbow', as her friends called her, sighed. "I know, Bonnie. I'm just upset and -"

"Upset?!" Bonnie yelped. "There's no way y'all can be upset! That would mean the Super Ha--"

"Bonnie!" Lita cried, trying to calm her friend. "Bonnie, I'm fine. I doubt anything is wrong with the Super Happy Tree. I just need some fruit."

"Oh," Bonnie sighed. "A'ight, I'm jus'... I don' know. I'm jus' worried 'bout ch'ya. I need some fruit too, I guess."

The Living Rainbow and the chocolate colored Yoshi smiled at each other and hurried towards the center of Yoshi Island.

Elsewhere on the isle, a small koopa sniffled. Large spikes protruded from his dark green shell and a large tuft of red hair fell into his eyes. Those Yoshis.... They let his parents die. They could've done something, but they didn't. His crimson eyes darkened and filled with tears as he looked up.

"I _hate_ Yoshis!"

Lita lay on the ground next to her nest the day after. There they were. Nine different colored eggs. Lain just last night. Nothing could spoil her good mood.

"Lita-hun?"

The rainbow Yoshi looked up and saw Bonnie approaching, her arms full of different fruit.

"I brought y'all a gift. I hope yer kids like this stuff."

Lita laughed and sat up. "Don't worry Bon. Even if they don't like it, I'm gonna force them to eat it."

"Jus' like my mama," Bonnie giggled. She stooped low and gently placed the food on the ground. Smiling, she sat next to her friend. After a few moments of silence, Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but stopped short as she heard Lita sob. She turned to face the Living Rainbow and saw tears falling from her large eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know..." Lita gave an anguished cry and buried her face in Bonnie's shoulder. The brown Yoshi tried to comfort her friend, but felt tears beginning to fall from her eyes as well. What was going on? The Super Happy Tree normally kept all Yoshis from crying. As long as its roots were in the island's soil...

That was it.

"L...Lita," Bonnie sobbed. "We... gotta 'ury!"

"Wh... Where?"

"Tha tree."

The two adult Yoshis ran towards the middle of the island, but it was too late. The Super Happy Tree had been uprooted. All around the island, the different creatures were crying, moping, whining and, in general, being upset and sad.

From a tall tower, the spike-shelled koopa laughed as he saw all the islands creatures becoming depressed. Revenge was sweet. But it was not yet complete. There was something else he had to do. The five-year old lept from his seat and hurried to a bookshelf. His family was known for its powerful magic, and he hoped to continue that line.

Now, he had to do this just right...

The ground began to shake. Fruit fell from the trees. Zombie-like creatures fell over crying louder. Lita's nest of multi-colored eggs began to fall apart. Away from the batch of nine, three rolled away. A black, a white, and a lavender. The black and white ones continued to roll farther and farther away, while the purple one slammed against a rock, a long, hair-line crack running down its middle

The ground flattened and stretched. Trees, one full and round, became taller and paper thin.

Inside the castle, the koopa laughed hysterically. It was working!

He, Bowser -- no, _Prince_ Bowser -- was transforming Yoshi Island into a story book!

The perfect revenge for his parents.

Since I'm a Yoshi, I don't need a muse for this. ^O^

*silence; crickets chirp*

YY: *sigh* I'm gonna hate myself for this in the mornin', but... *snaps fingers*

Rose: *appears out of thin air* Wha...? *glances around; sees Yoshie Yoshi and no one else* Wahey! I'm in here first! *shouts to, so far, non-existent family* I'm here first! *runs over and hugs Yoshie tightly around neck* Sissy!

YY: *turning blue* Leggo! Leggo! *wheezes* Please!

Rose: *lets go* ^O^

YY: *gasps* Correction - I'm hating myself for this _now_! *thinks* Now I know how Tails feels... Rose. Why Rose? I should've brought Aqua. He might be a bit nuts, but not like this. He was much more sane. *yawns; still thinking* I'll do it tomorrow. I'm goin ta sleep. *out loud* Rose! Do the disclaimer fer me. *goes into room; goes to sleep*

Rose: *blank stare* ........... *snaps out of it* What? .... Sissy? Where are ya? Oh well. *looks over paper* Hey there's no disclaimer! I'll have to do it! ^O^. My sissy, Yoshie Doesn't own anything mentioned here aside from... Uh, mommy, Bonnie, um... the reason why Bowser took our tree and herself. I think that's all. Anything else belongs to Nintendo anyway. Bye! *goes looking for Yoshie Yoshi*


	3. Hatchlings

Island's Saviors

The lavender egg shook. The crack in its side grew and pieces of shell began to fall off. Finally, the egg split in half and the creature inside got its first look at the outside world.

"Why isn't anyone smiling?" she asked.

All around, creatures were frowning and crying. No where was a happy face to be found. She glanced about and saw six eggs shaking in a nest. She cocked her head to one side and watched as the different colored eggs hatched. Though she didn't know how, as soon as the babies attached, she instantly knew their names.

From the dark blue egg, her brother Sapphire emerged. He pushed a small tuft of navy hair out of his shining pastel yellow eyes as a small gust of wind blew by.

The pink egg hatched her sister, Rose. Her dark pink hair fell down to her shoulders and her murky green eyes looked about. Out of her mouth, a long fang hung over her bottom lip.

A yellow egg birthed her second sister, Topaz. Her blond hair gently fell to her shoulder blades and her royal blue eyes glimmered in the light. Protruding from her mouth, too, a fang was placed.

The light blue egg held her brother, Aquamarine. He snorted as his sky blue tuft of hair fell into his crimson eyes. The fifth-born Yoshi had, yet another, fang that came out of his mouth to rest on his bottom lip.

An egg colored crimson revealed her sister, Ruby. Her bright red hair stopped short at the base of her neck and her true blue eyes closed as she yawned, loudly.

The last egg that hatched was her brother, Emerald the green Yoshi. His bright green hair-tuft really stood out against his dark violet eyes. The youngest Yoshi of the nest held a fang that rested outside of his mouth..

Her different colored siblings looked about before spotting her.

The Yoshi had long, dark, violet hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her skin was a soft lavender with a white spot on her chest and stomach. Her tail was long and fluffy, going nearly straight down before suddenly bending back up. It was not at all a normal Yoshi tail. Her eyes were such a dark blue, it looked as though they were black. Hanging out of her mouth, was a large, gleaming fang.

"Yoshie!" Rose cried, running over to her sister and putting a choke hold around her neck - her special hug.

Yoshie wheezed and tried to pry her sister's arms off. The sound of Emerald's snickering didn't help matters any. Yoshie grasped Rose's arms and, after a small struggle, managed to remove them from her neck. Taking deep breaths, the lavender crossbreed glared at her sniggering brother.

"You..." she wheezed, "are going... to die."

The statement, meant to threaten, had an opposite effect on Emerald.

He burst out laughing.

Laughter has always been known to be contagious and, almost to prove that, the other five creatures began to laugh as well.

Yoshie, gasping softly for breath, looked upon her siblings and smiled. Her giggle stopped in her throat as she looked at the island's other inhabitants. It seemed the babies joy had not reached the others. The Yoshis' laughter died down to a chuckle, then stopped as they realized they were the only happy sound.

"What happened to them all?" Topaz questioned, whimpering softly.

"I guess something happened to the..." Sapphire paused as he searched his mind for the right name. "Super Happy Tree."

At the name of the island's sacred tree, the other Yoshis paused in thought.

"But," Aquamarine murmured, "if the Tree is gone, how can we still be happy?"

"I... don't know, Aqua," Topaz muttered. "We should not be able to feel joy, but, we were all laughing a while ago? We should've been sad along with the others when we hatched."

"Waitaminute, Yellow, are you sure?" Yoshie questioned. "I mean, what if the tree vanished before we were born? What if the sadness passed by, then we hatched?"

"Well," Ruby muttered, "I guess that we could still be happy, but what can we do about anything?"

"Uhh... Well... We, um, er... Yes?" Yoshie stammered.

"We can all be super happy joy people up!" Rose cried, giggling and bouncing in glee.

Yoshie looked at her in confusion, then giggled. Soon, the entire Yoshi family was rolling on the ground laughing. What was so funny, none of them knew. It just felt so good to laugh.

High in his tower, Bowser looked upon the storybook world through a glimmering portal. As he watched, a very faint sound, like it was coming from the first page of the island, reached his ears. The Koopa Prince willed the portal and it showed him a group of seven Yoshis.

A group of seven, _laughing_, Yoshis.

No! That wasn't possible! He'd taken the tree, he'd cast a spell! How could they feel joy?

His crimson eyes narrowed as he spoke a spell.

"Yadot enim eb lliw

Sedis rekrad ruoy utb

Yalp yam uoy

Hgual yam uoy!"

As his final words echoed throughout the castle, seven different colored beams of light appeared before him and the Yoshis in the portal stopped laughing and gasped, sitting up.

Bowser looked upon the beams of light, unfazed, and called to them, "When you live, give me your name!"

The first light to vanish, was a soft, emerald green color and where it once stood, a green Yoshi replaced it. His neon green hair-tuft fell over his dark violet eyes that were covered with black-framed sunglasses. In his mouth, a gleaming fang rested on his bottom lip. He wore nothing aside from a pair of black jeans and dark tennis shoes.

"My name is Dlareme."

A beam of light, the color of blood, halted its glow and in its place stood a crimson Yoshi. Her red hair stopped short at the base of her neck and her deep blue eyes were covered with sunglasses. Over her body, she wore a tight white blue shirt and short jean cut-offs. On her feet, deep scarlet high heels protected her feet.

"I am known as Ybur."

The bright sea green beam's glow faded and an aquamarine Yoshi. Behind his dark sunglasses, crimson eyes looked upon the Koopa. Sitting upon his head, was a small length of sky blue fluff. A denim jacket and dark brown boots were all that covered his body.

"Eniramauqa."

A beam of golden light died away to show a vermilion Yoshi. Her shoulder length, dirty blond hair was left free and it floated over her sunglasses-covered, dark blue eyes. From her mouth, a long fang glimmered in the faint light. She was simply dressed in a tight, golden dress that cut off just above her knees and topaz, ankle-high, high heeled boots were covering her slender frame.

"Zapot is my name."

In the pink beam, a rose colored Yoshi formed. Her long, deep pink hair was tied back with a black ribbon. Over her murky green eyes, a pair of dark sunglasses reflected the room. Hanging over her bottom lip, a large fang protruded from her mouth and her long tail pointed nearly straight down before suddenly turning up. She wore a pair of faded, denim jeans and a long-sleeved, white shirt. Over that, she wore a bright blue tank-top with the words 'Never Give Up' in large, black lettering. Just below that, was smaller text that read 'I Might Just Go Out With You'. Over her feet, she wore a pair of white, zip-up shoes with emerald-colored soles.

Her lips barely moved as she spoke her name. "Esor."

As the dark blue beam's light dimmed, a navy colored Yoshi stood. A large tuft of dark blue hair rested on his head. His golden eyes, too, were covered with sunglasses. A black leather jacket loosely adorned his body. And upon his feet were a pair of white tennis shoes with royal blue markings on them.

"I am Erihppas."

The final light to disappear, was a soft lavender. In the beam's previous spot, a soft purple Yoshi stood. Her hair that fell to the middle of her back was a dark violet and had two neon green streaks on either side of her head. Her lavender skin was covered with a dirty, white shirt that freely fell on her chest, nearly the entire top of it cut off. She wore black jeans that were fringed at the foot openings, dark strings falling on her ankle-high, tan boots. A creamy-colored gun holster hung from her belt, a silver stun gun occupying it. Over her near-black, deep blue eyes, she wore a pair of sunglasses that reflected the room like mirrors. Dangling out of her mouth was a large fang.

"The name," she murmured lowly, "is Eihsoy."

Baby Bowser grinned. With these dark clones, he would be rid of all those that had escaped his punishment. He would avenge his parents and to do that he had to destroy those stupid Yoshis when they got to the last page and entered his castle.

Assuming they got that far.

Yoshie shuddered as she felt... something. She didn't know what it was, but it felt awful. She sat up and looked at her family.

"Did y'all feel that?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sapphire replied.

"I felt... bad," Aquamarine supplied. "Like, something was being taken from me, ya know?"

Rose looked upon her brothers and sisters all deep in thought. She gave a soft whimper and looked around. She didn't want to talk about that feeling she'd just had. Looking back towards the nest, she gave a shout to her siblings.

"Looky! Food! And shoes!"

The other six creatures looked up and saw nine pairs of shoes and a small pile of fruit next to their nest. They looked at one another and shrugged. If it was there, it had to be theirs. Getting up, each child grabbed a pair of shoes and their favorite fruit.

Rose rushed forward and grabbed a large, red apple and a pair of neon pink tennis shoes with red soles and laces then she hurried off to put them on. For Yoshie, she took a bunch of red grapes and a pair of knee-high, tan boots. Sapphire grabbed some green grapes and white soled, green shoes. Aquamarine took the third bunch of grapes and pair of red cowboy boots. Ruby picked up a pair of sparkling, red high heels and the second apple. Emerald took the opportunity to take a large watermelon and a pair of bright blue tennis shoes. Lastly, Topaz grabbed the banana and a pair of golden running shoes with pastel yellow laces and soles.

Ruby stuffed her feet into her high heels and looked up.

"Why is there more stuff?"

Her siblings looked up and saw a pair of off-white tennis shoes and dark green high heeled boots as well as two, large, chili peppers.

"I guess that..." Emerald paused as two names came to him. "Pearl and Ebony are gone."

Yoshie looked around and counted. Only six brothers and sisters. There should've been eight. "I wonder where they are," she murmured.

Rose looked at a near by Yoshi who was crying his eyes out. "Where ever they are, I hope they haven't hatched yet."

Yoshie glanced at all the sobbing creatures. Her pity-filled and saddened facial expression was soon replaced with one of determination.

Sapphire looked up as he saw his sister stand. "Where are you going?"

She paused. "To the last page."

"To where?"

"The last page. I don't know what I'll do after that, but I can't stand seeing these guys unhappy?" Yoshie claimed, indicating the islands inhabitants.

"Oh, yeah?" Topaz challenged. "So you're just going to run off, without any _hint_ of a plan, just because you don't want to see people crying? Is that what you're saying?"

"That," Yoshie countered, miffed. "Is _exactly_ what I was going to do."

"Well, I'm not going to let you run off, idiotically, without any back up. I'm going with you."

"I'll go, too," Aqua claimed. "I hate watchin' sad guys."

"Can I go?" Rose squealed, bouncing up to her feet. "Can I? Can I? Can I? Please?"

Emerald stood. "I'm not gonna let y'all have all the fun! I'm goin' too!"

"I'll go," Ruby volunteered. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

With those last words, all eyes turned to the navy blue Yoshi.

"I'm not gonna have my only family run off and get themselves killed," Sapphire said, smirking. "I will go with you."

Yoshie looked upon her family, her eyes glassy with tears. "Thank y'all," she murmured. She then grabbed each of her siblings and gave them a tight bear-hug. She then turned to face a long, winding path, wiping away a few stray tears.

"We will restore Yoshi Island to the way it was before. I'm still not sure on how, but we will kick whoever did this's butt!"

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"But we don't even know who did this? How do you know we can get rid of him?" Sapphire asked, folding his arms.

Emerald gave his brother a sidelong look. "Aren't _you_ just a little ray of sunshine?"

"Because, Blue," Yoshie continued, ignoring Emerald. "I can feel it."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, but before he could say a word, Rose cut him off.

"We can eat the fruit the tree dropped! We'll eat that, and become _super_ happy! Then no one can get us down!"

Ruby looked at her sister and grinned. "Ya know what? You're right. As long as we're happy, we can just pass the cheer on to everybody we meet. By the time we get to the last page, we'll be so happy, nothing will faze us!"

Yoshie grinned and looked upon her family. "What are we waitin' fer? Let's go!"

Without even waiting for the others, she turned away and broke out into a sprint. Nothing would keep them from achieving their goal of restoring the island.

*grins* Yay! Another part done!

Rose: *from under a cardboard box* Hello? Can someone get me out of here?

YY: Ummm... Anyway, now that I have Rose trapped, I need a much saner muse. Let's see... *snaps fingers; Baby Bowser appears* ... Crud. I didn't mean to do that.

BB: *looks around; spots Yoshie* You! You evil little cretin! How did you bring me here? You have no magic! *continues to rant at her*

YY: Uh, kay? That went horribly wrong. Oh, well, I'm too lazy to change muses, so -- Bowser is my newest muse.

BB: *stops in mid-rant* I'm your what?

YY: My muse for the Mario section of fiction writing.

BB: *info sinks in* ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YY: *sigh* ¬O¬

Rose: Hello? ... Yoshie? I'd like to get out now!

YY: Shut-up, Rose!

BB: OOOOO- ... Is your sister under there? *points at box*

YY: Yeah. *sighs at Bowser's "How?" look* What I did was place a picture of an apple under the box and propped it up... Ya followin' me here? *Bowser nods* Ok, then, when she crawled under to get the picture, I shut the box on her.

BB: o.O But... *glances at box* Nothing is holding it down. Can't she just stand up?

YY: Who knows how her nuts-o mind works. Any way *ignores Bowser's "What the -?!" look* I own nothing mentioned in this story aside from my family, the dark clones --

BB: Those are mine!

YY: Ok, fine, the clones are Bowser's, I belong to me, obviously, and... I think that's it. ^O^ Ok, den. Later!


End file.
